


Sherlock Gives In To Temptation

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been trying to ignore the attraction he has for his flatmate. One day, John's choice of shirt ends the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Gives In To Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is in response to a set of photos Atiln had on her tumblr link below. I tried to fight it but couldn't!
> 
>  
> 
> Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.

**Link to image:** <http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/26661682634/i-believe-this-has-now-given-steam-to>

 

Sherlock would forever blame his actions that day on the shirt John had chosen. Until then, the detective had been marginally successful repressing any feelings he may have had towards his flatmate. He had also done rather well ignoring any looks John might have been sending his way.

 

 But when John came into their sitting room wearing a tight black t-shirt showing off all his upper body assets, well, the part of Sherlock’s brain that normally shouted, “Bad! Retreat! Wrong!” was promptly told to “Shut up! Go away!”

 

Before John could finish saying good morning, the good doctor‘s back was promptly pushed against the nearby wall as his front was covered in Sherlock Holmes. John was soon keeping pace happily, kiss for kiss and grope for grope. Sherlock’s hands ran across the front of John’s chest, taking a moment to scratch his nails across tight nipples before grabbing hold of muscled biceps.

 

Groaning, Sherlock walked backwards into his bedroom, pulling John with him. A few minutes later, all clothing, except the black shirt, was tossed to the floor.  After months of build up, both men knew their first time together would be over quickly.  Thanks to Sherlock’s long and talented fingers, they were soon coming hard.  After cleaning up, both men snuggled under the duvet.

 

Falling asleep Sherlock breathed out, “John...tight...black.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting a 221B each day for the next five mornings. Tomorrow is John giving in to temptation! ;-)


End file.
